1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for making an electrical card move into the electrical card connector normally.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electrical device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the device. An electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electrical device. Electrical card connector in early stage just comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing for contacting with an electrical card, and a push-push type ejecting mechanism for pushing the electrical card into or out of the electrical card connectors. The ejecting mechanism includes a movable slider moving in the insulative housing, a coiled spring abutting against the slider and a link rod for controlling positions of the slider. The insulative housing defines a fixing slot for fixing a rear end of the link rod. The slider has a heart-shape groove. The heart-shape groove defines a flat bottom wall for the link rod. The link rod clings to the slider and moves on the flat bottom wall. The link rod will deform itself when it moves along the slider. However, while the link rod repeats deformation, the link rod may have excessive deformation. The link rod can not cling to the slider, so the slider may move unsteadily.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.